The Closet
by theotherbella
Summary: Bella's upset... guess who's gonna pick up the pieces?


_A/N: Sooooo, here's the deal. I'm rocking the block and I just decided to do this on a whim. It's nothing fancy, but hey, it gets the job done…_

_Much love to Little Miss Whitlock, who has passed down the aversion to the Fade to Black, thereby assuring the, erm, happiness of my characters…_

_Word of warning: this is smut on a stick. _

_And one last thing: I don't own this… Steph Meyer does.. but then again, she LOVES the fade to black…_

**EPOV**

I could do this… I could do this.

I could definitely… not do this.

I paused on the stairs, one hand on the banister and a huge ass lump in my throat. I could _not_ go up there and watch _them._

Here's the thing about my life: I am totally and completely, irrevocably in love with my best friend's girl.

Yeah, it's a Cars song, but it's also my reality. She's perfect, you know? She was kind and warm and funny and sweet, even when—especially when she doesn't have to be. I fucking love her.

I love her.

And when she looks at me, she sees… nothing.

It's always been that way; she and Jasper have been attached at the hip since, um, fucking forever, and I guess they just shifted a bit, and bing, bang, boom they were sleeping together. Go fucking figure.

So I just watched from the sidelines (unfortunately) because that is what I do.

Because I'm Edward Cullen.

And I'm addicted to Bella Swan.

And nothing—not a fucking thing—is worth giving up even a second of her warmth. I need it like I need air; no wait, I take that back. I would fucking stop breathing if that's what it took to be in her presence.

God, why the fuck didn't she turn the other way?

Okay… Okay. I'm done wallowing a pool of "why" for the moment.

I took one deep breath and continued my ascent up to Jasper's room, where he would undoubtedly be wrapped around my—his—our— the (?) Bella.

Fuck, I don't even know what the hell to call her. I walked down the hallway, making as much noise as I could. I wanted them to hear me coming… correction. I needed them to hear me coming. When I got to the door, though, it was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open carefully with my fingers.

Bella was standing in the middle of his bedroom, wearing a plain tank top and jeans, shifting her weight from side to side. Her long brown hair was twisted in a knot on top of her head, but I followed a few pieces of it that had come loose down the line of her long, graceful neck, to the silky smooth skin of her shoulders, then down her arms, and resting at her graceful fingers. You could do weird and wonderful things with fingers like those.

Ah, fuck, now I'm hard.

Motherfucking cocksuking bitch.

I tried to adjust myself, but my elbow crashed into the door, and Bella spun around quickly.

"Edward… I didn't know you were there."

My breath caught in my chest when I saw her. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes were tinged in red, her cheeks tear stained.

Fucckkkkk.

I really, really hate it when Bella cries. And, because my life is the fucking shit. She does that often.

I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. No sign of Whitlock, I noticed.

"Bella, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Her bottom lip got sucked into the vortex of her mouth and I thought I was going to die. I mean, I wanted to bite that lip. My teeth+ that lip= heaven.

I tore my eyes away from her lips when I saw them moving. That usually means I get to hear her voice.

"Jasper… Jasper and I... we…"  
"You what?"

"We broke up!" She shouted, her eyes snapping shut, and a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks.

This was the moment I began my internal happy dance. It was also the moment that I put on my 'concerned Edward' face. Chicks dig that shit.

"Bella, I—I'm so sorry."

She laughed bitterly. "No you aren't. Don't even lie."

My eyes went wide, "How can you say that? He's my best friend, and you're—"

"The love of your life."

Oh, fuck.

"C-Come again?" I managed to choke out.

She sniffled and put one hand up to the side of her head. "Three months ago, at Rose's graduation party… when you and Jas got blasted and you started, um, dancing with me, and you said—"

Her sentence abruptly stopped as her eyes snapped up to meet mine. "You don't remember this, do you?"

Oh, I most certainly do. But I wouldn't fucking admit it. Nope you couldn't get me to admit it if you fucking—

"Bella, are you crazy? I remember every fucking minute of that night. And I think the particular moment you're referring to was this."

Okay, I lied. Sue me.

I walked over to her and cupped her cheeks in my hands, and traced the line of her cheek bones with my thumbs, and looked directly in her eyes. This was a one shot thing. We do not get do-overs.

"Isabella Swan, I love you so fucking much it feels like my heart is going to spontaneously burst when I'm near you. I love everything about you; from those eyes to those fingers to this perfect nose," I kissed said nose, "But most of all, Isabella, you are the love of my life and the reason I even bother to remember to breathe."

Shit that took a lot out of me. I closed my eyes, and put my forehead to hers, feeling her twitch a bit.

She didn't say anything for a while so I went first, "I didn't think you'd remember that."

"Why not?" She breathed. It also didn't go unnoticed that she had yet to pull away.

Score.

"Because I thought you were smashed; You were practically falling into me while I was trying to dance with you."

She laughed, and I felt the gentle touch of her eyelashes on my cheeks, "No. I'm just clumsy. I guess you could say I'm naturally drunk."

I let my hands drop from her cheeks and grab her waist. "No, Bella; you're perfect."

Okay.

Wait.

Hold up short stuff.

What the fucking hell was that?

What happened to pansy ass Cullen on the stairs? Where the hell did he go?

And why did I not want him to come back?

Fuck it.

"Edward…"

"Yeah, Bella?"

She let out a soft breath, "I love you, too."

My heart just fucking burst inside my chest. She. Loves. Me. Too.

"You love me, too?"

"I love you, too."

"You love me, too."

She pulled away from me a little and pressed a kiss to the pulse point in my neck. Holy fucking hell that was hot.

_Do it again, Bella, PLEASEEEE!_

Instead, though, she circled the spot with her nose, then up toward my jaw. Oh fucking, hell I'm going to cream my pants.

"Bella…. Bella… wait."

She pulled away from me, rejection in her eyes.

"What about Jasper?"

"What about him?"

"Well, you can't be over him."

"Why not?"

I snorted, "Because you've only just broken up?"

"What's your point, Cullen?"

"You—you can't be ready for this." Holy hell, what the fuck is wrong with my brain? What the fucking fuckfuckfuck?

"Edward, Jasper and I broke up because I told him about… you."

Oh, God.

"I told him that I was… in love with you, so he broke up with me. But I didn't tell him about you; I couldn't do that to you."

Oh, _God._

"Bella…"

I was going to say some shit. It was going to be noble and shit. But Bella didn't let me. She crashed her sweet lips to mine and I moaned; a deep, throaty fucking moan that I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to. And I didn't.

I pulled her closer into me, and it felt right; it felt perfect. She fit here, in my arms and with me. This was right.

I pushed her up against the wall, and all of a sudden we were falling backwards. Turns out it wasn't a wall, it was a door to the… closet?

Oh.

Whatever.

I shut the door with my foot and kept my lips on Bella. This had to be a dream, right? This is not happening.

So I asked her the one thing I could think of that would tell me if she was real; if she was here and she really loved me, she would do this one thing for me without hesitation.

"Bella… baby…" I said, as her lips trailed back down my neck, "Quack like a duck."

She froze at the collar of my tee shirt and looked up at me. "Quack Quack?"

I smirked down at her. "Baby, I love you."

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "I love you, too."

Her little hands slid down my stomach and she pushed me back up against the door and tore my shirt off.

God, I fucking love this girl.

She kept one hand flat between my pecks, holding me in place, I suppose, as she peppered hot, open mouthed kisses down my abs to the top of my jeans. Then all of a sudden she was on her fucking knees.

Oh, dear Lord.

Thank you.

Thank you.

She pulled out the button of my jeans, and then slid down the zipper. I was about to have the girl of my dreams go down on me in my best friend's closet.

Whatever; I'll owe him.

She pulled away slightly and lifted her black top over her head and took down her hair. No fucking bra.

Good.

I cannot get that shit off to save my life.

I deep growl erupted from my chest and she smiled up at me. It wasn't seductive, and it wasn't playful, it was just… Bella. And she loved me.

Fuck, my cock just got harder.

She hooked her fingers in my briefs and pulled them down, letting my ridiculously hard cock out of its cotton prison. It felt so fucking good, and she hadn't even touched it yet. I watched as she licked her lips and then her little hand came up to wrap around my shaft. I groaned and my eyes rolled back in my head. Then her mouth was on me, and it was so fucking divine that I was pretty sure I could've died right then and not given a shit.

But I am so fucking happy I didn't.

She licked up my shaft, from base to tip, then swiped her tongue over the head, before taking me in her mouth. Then she was bobbing and sucking as her tongue swirled around and her other hand grabbed my balls and rolled them.

God, I love this girl.

I started thrusting my hips involuntarily into her mouth, and moaning her name as she just kept on moving.

Then all of a sudden, she stopped.

She released me with an audible pop and kissed back up my stomach, then my neck until her lips were reacquainted with mine. She thrust that hot little tongue into my mouth and began probing around, and generally making an inspection of the goods. I let my hands got straight to her tits, and I started palming them and she moaned into my mouth. Her nipples hardened in my hands and I lowered my mouth to one, sucking gently. She arched her back into me, and all I could do was smile. I was turning my dream girl on.

Hell fucking yeah.

I flicked her nipple with my tongue and she gasped, shooting her hands into my hair, and I left that one to do the same to the other. Once I had made the journey between the two a few times, she pulled me back up to her mouth by my hair. And not gonna lie, I kind of loved it.

My hands slid down her sides, and I unbuttoned her jeans, and I swear to God, I wanted to cry when my hand touched… bare skin.

My girl goes commando.

I think I love her even more.

Needless to say, her jeans were in a puddle at her feet, and I was ready to go.

"Edward… Edward, please…" She moaned into my ear.

"What, baby?" I said as I rubbed my cock through her slick folds and hitched on leg over my hip. "Tell me what you want."

"Uhnnnnngggggg… Edward… baby… I want your cock! Edward please, get in me. Now!"

"You got it, love."

I plowed into her with one quick thrust, and we both let out wild moans. I swear, I couldn't have stopped it if I had tried. I felt so complete that I began to wonder how I had lasted so long without her; without this.

She's the only one who could ever make me feel like this.

I waited a second and my head dropped to her shoulder. Then she did the best thing of all time: she moved her hips.

And oh my fucking God it felt so fucking good.

So I pulled out and thrust back in—hard. She pulled and tugged at my hair; biting my ears and taking nips at my neck and the sensitive spot behind my ear. The only things I could do: thrust and breathe on her shoulder.

So that's what I did.

I plowed into her without reservations; I figured she would tell me if I was going to hard. But then she started howling and yelling, and I didn't want to get interrupted so I put my hand over her mouth, and she screamed into it. It was only a few thrusts later that I felt her start to clench down on my cock.

"Bella, Baby?"

"Uhhhhhmmmmfmfmmmm…"

"Baby, I want you to come… baby… I need you to come… baby come on my cock."

Let me tell you, she takes orders really, really well.

She exploded on my dick and I felt a warm rush envelope me, and the feeling was too fucking much. I thrust into her once more, burying myself deep inside of her and shooting my cum deep into her.

"Bellaaaahhhh…"

"Uhng… Edward… Edward… I love you… I love you…"

I kissed her shoulder softly, "I love you, too Bella… so, so much."

I slid us down the door, but I didn't pull out because she was clinging to me like I was going to run away.

Never.

I could never run out on my Bella.

I lifted my head up from her shoulder and looked into her eyes, which were warm, and content.

"I am so fucking glad you love me."

She laughed and kissed me tenderly, her tongue tracing the line of my lower lip. "I'm lucky you told me."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you hadn't, I never would have realized that I felt exactly the same way."

I smiled at her, so happy that she was mine.

Then I heard the voices on the other side of the door, and I pulled Bella into me protectively.

"_God, Jas… ugh… um… I mean, are your parents home?"_

"_No, babe. We're alone."_

I heard Bella laugh into my shoulder, but it only made me tense up a bit more. What the fuck was he doing? Then I heard it; the moaning, the groaning, the thrust-thrust cumming.

He was fucking some chick.

I was going to beat him; I was going to rip him limb from limb. He was hurting my Bella and I was going to hurt him.

But wait…

I shifted a little and I remembered that I was still tucked safely inside Bella.

I let out a little sigh and Bella ran her hand through my hair.

What could I do?

Life's a bitch when you fuck your best friend's girl.


End file.
